terran_empire_australiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Terran Empire
The''' Terran Empire''' is a sovereign nation encompassing the entire Australian continent, much of the North American continent, much of South East Asia and numerous islands and island chains. It consists of twenty one territories, seven vassal states and four off world colonies, and has a population of more than 1.7 billion people. The Terran Empire succeeded the Australian Empire on the 9th of May 12,020, after The First Reformation. The Terran Empire, like its predecessor, has adopted the doctrine of Terranism as its central principles to benefit and ensure the survival of humanity. As a result the Terran Empire continues to lead the charge in technological development, exploration of space and the elimination of poverty and inequality. The Terran Empire maintains strong relations with the People's Republic of China, the Republic of India, the United Mexican States the Netherlands, Norway and Canada, all members of the Terran Alliance, as well as Japan. While it remains at odds with the European Union, the Russian Federation and the Republic of Alaska. The Terran Empire's territories share borders with dozens of nations, and these borders are the sights of mass immigration, occasional acts of terrorism, and are thus highly secure. The Terran Empire throne, the Throne of Terra, was established in 12,020 HE by Joshua Wright, succeeding the Throne of Australia which was established after he led a revolution that overthrew the Commonwealth of Australia. House Wright and the Empire is currently presided over by Empress Amelia Wright, daughter of Joshua Wright. Etymology The origins of the name, Terran Empire, originates from the Latin Terra, meaning Earth, and Terran which relates to Earth and its inhabitants. Empire is defined as an aggregate of nations or people ruled over by an emperor or other powerful sovereign or government. In this sense, Terran pertains to the Earth and its inhabitants, and Empire pertains the aggregate of territories ruled over by a monarch, emperor or empress, and a democratic autocracy. Thus the Terran Empire is the Empire of Earth or the Empire of humans/humanity. History Formation and First Conflict The Terran Empire was formed on the 9th of May 12,020 during the first offensive of the South East Asian Campaign, as a successor to the Australian Empire. This was known as the First Reformation, and its primary purpose was to alter the governing structure of the growing Empire, cementing the definition of territories, vassals and states. It would also prove to the world that the Empire was a threat to the sovereignty of nations around the world. The South East Asian Campaign ended in 12,025 with the final defeat of the Republic of the Union of Myanmar. These nine new territories became a part of the Terran Empire, with Timor-Leste being merged with Indonesia and Brunei merging with Malaysia, while Singapore became a vassal state, agreeing to join the Empire without conflict. The Emperor had opened negotiations with Singapore at the beginning of the campaign, stating that he did not seek to invade them, but would if they proved to be a threat. With the conflict over, the Empire began to immediately initiate elections for regents and representatives, as well as deploying thousands of aid workers and reserve military to aid in reconstruction efforts and provide aid to those who are poverty stricken. There were also numerous military remnants of the former states that the Empire had to contend with, hiding in the remote regions of these territories. The last of these military groups wouldn't be found until 12,038. First Policies The Emperor's first policies enacted Empire wide in 12,026 involved the limiting of corporate authority, under the Corporate Downsizing policy, enacting further environmental policies to stem environmental impact, under the Green Earth policy, and continuing to create more jobs and eliminate homelessness and poverty, under the Universal Prosperity policy. In an attempt to slow population growth, the Emperor introduced a Four Family policy, that aimed at encouraging people to limit the size of their families, having two children rather than four or more. The policy was considered controversial, even though it was not enforced, it was entirely optional with benefits given to families of four, such as reduced electricity and water bills, in an attempt to slow population growth. See: Policies of the Terran Empire Space for Terrans Since the Australian Empires formation, space became one of the most central focuses of the Empire. By 12,022 the Terran Space Agency was fully operational, and alongside the Terran Empire Space Navy, they had begun building an orbital station and were developing technology vital to exploration of the system and beyond. Colonization of Mars and Luna were two of the Terran Empires goals, and though Mars had already been colonized by the USA, the viability of its colonization had drastically reduced since 12,021, and the Terran Empire had hoped that their colonization of Mars would be far more successful. Luna was thrust into the spotlight shortly after fusion became a viable technology and after the corvette, TSS Fortuna, had been constructed in 12,024. In the same year it was used to ferry equipment and buildings produced by the orbital stations 3D printer to Luna. By late 12,024 it began transporting the first group of colonists, who would lay the ground work for a scientific, mining and defensive base. These colonists were citizens of the Terran Empire, PRC, Japan and the Republic of Korea, known as the Terran Coalition. The base was fully established in January of 12,025 and mining of helium 3 had begun, being transported to Earth's orbital station once per month. The permanent colonists were scientists, while the miners and other workers were temporary, working for three months, then returning home for another three months. On the 3rd of April 12,025 the TSS Fortuna, dropped supplies and equipment on Mars in the lead up to colonization at the end of the year. As 12,026 dawned, the colony ship was nearing completion, and its crew had completed much of their training and were being ferried up to the orbital station, in the meantime the TSS Fortuna had returned to Earth where it was being equipped with drop pods. The Mars colony ship was launched on the 5th of February 12,027 with Terran and Chinese citizens aboard, it would arrive in orbit of Mars on the 19th of June 12,028. The Korean Reunification ended just as the Mars colony ship arrived in orbit of Mars on the 20th of June 12,028. The colonists had thankfully not met with any difficulties during the journey and arrived safely. Travelling down to Mars was another matter entirely, the rocket detached from the Mars colony ship with all but eight colonists aboard. The rocket encountered a major issue during landing, when one of its thrusters ceased functioning for almost three minutes. Thankfully they were able to find the issue and reactivated the thruster, but the impact with the rocket impacted the ground, breaking the landing struts and severely damaging almost all of the thrusters. Though the rocket would have been used to return to the colony ship in an emergency. Sydney later decided to scrap the rocket, using it to aid in the construction of the first base in the lava tube.The thirty two colonists on Mars planted a Terran Empire flag and began the long process of establishing a base in the lava tube. Preparing for the arrival of another fifty colonists in early 12,029. See: Terran Space Agency, Terran Empire Space Navy, Mars and the Imperial Territory of Mars Revolutions In June of 12,023 King William V led the British Revolution, overthrowing the Parliament of the United Kingdom and installing a democratic autocracy, with him at its apex, essentially reestablishing monarchical authority. The revolution was partially influenced by Emperor Joshua who had traveled to the United Kingdom before Queen Elizabeth II's passing and had convinced her that revolution was vital to restoring the monarchy, and she agreed. She convinced her grandson that this was the path to ensure the future of humanity and to ensure prosperity in the United Kingdom. The United Kingdom became extremely similar to the Terran Empire after the revolution, in the areas of governance, its policies and its relations with much of the world. But it wasn't until 12,032 that King William V revealed that the United Kingdom was a vassal state of the Terran Empire, explaining the similarities between the two nations and why the UK had provided military aid during the Korean Reunification. Shortly after the success of the British Revolution, Americans in support of the Terran Empire and its ideas, attempted a revolt in the United States of America. At its head were the American Revolutionaries and California for Independence, and the revolution itself occurred in three places, Washington, Oregon and California. The attempted revolt lasted three months but ultimately failed with severe revolutionary casualties. Hundreds of revolutionaries were arrested and imprisoned, those that weren't escaped to Canada and Mexico, where they sought asylum. The Emperor and the Empire would not openly recognize their role in the revolt until after the North American Invasion, but even during the North American Invasion, the remnants of these groups were able to secure footholds throughout the US, which would prove vital to victory. Korea The first military use of the Chinese-Terran Alliance came during the Korean Reunification, which aimed at reunifying Korea and eliminating the threat of North Korea. The Terran Empire, the PRC, the Republic of Korea and even the United States of America established a temporary alliance to defeat North Korea. But in November of 12,026, President Natalie Rutherford of the United States of America was assassinated by a North Korean agent, this agent was later revealed to have been aided by someone in the American government to prevent US involvement. As a result the USA, now governed by former Vice-President David O'haren, abandoned their support of the invasion. However Emperor Joshua was able to convince him to provide economic support and to maintain the South Korean border as it expanded north, but Joshua could not claim unified Korea as a territory after the conflict was over. The Korean Reunification lasted a year and was the most decisive victory of the Terran Empire, proving to the world that the Terran Empire was a power to be reckoned with, but also that the Empire wasn't just seeking to expand, rather they were seeking to eliminate threats, as they did not claim Korea as a territory, rather providing support in their reunification efforts. The Terran Empire had used extraorbital corps, highly trained soldiers dropped from orbit in a drop pod into the combat zone, allowing them to secure strongholds and get behind enemy lines. It was this technology that was vital in defeating North Korea. The Republic of Korea had taken control of the entirety of Korea, and after eight days, voted to join the Terran Empire as a territory. The USA protested at this decision by the Korean government, but decided against military intervention. 12,032 Olympics In 12,030 the Terran Empire secured the 12,032 Olympic Games which were to be held in the Imperial Territory of Vietnam. Much of Europe and America protested at this decision to allow the Terran Empire to host the Olympic Games, after their blatant violence and disregard for other nations. But the Olympic Committee believed that it would improve relations with the world and the Terran Empire and would also showcase how Vietnam was benefiting under Imperial rule. However the Terran Empire had initiated an invasion of the Middle East a few days before the Olympics was set to begin. The European Union called for the Olympics top be boycotted, the Olympic Committee debated and eventually decided to proceed with the Olympics. So in 12,032 the Ho Chi Min Olympics opened, the European Union recommended none of its members participate, however this recommendation went unheard by most. The Olympics boosted the Vietnamese economy, and most nations commented on how well Vietnam was doing, in terms of its infrastructure, reduced poverty and reduced environmental issues. Peace to the Middle East Many nations had tried to bring peace to the Middle East after it was divided up by the former great Empires of the world, these being the British Empire, French Empire and a few others. It was these divisions that led to conflict, with religious and cultural groups trapped on either side of the arbitrary borders. Iraq, Syria and Afghanistan were involved in civil wars at some point, and a majority of the time the US, UK, Australia and other nations aided the side they believed was 'good.' In some cases they supplied weapons, and in others they had boots on the ground, eventually they would install their own government in said nation. But these almost always failed, and once again conflict broke out. When the Terran Empire was formed there were two ongoing conflicts, the Invasion of Afghanistan and the Syrian Civil War, with the Iraq war coming to a close in 12,020. But the Emperor, after the Korean Reunification, decided to step in, ensuring these regions were stabilized and their citizens, who had suffered the most, were given aid. So in 12,032 the Terran Empire, its ally the PRC and its vassal the United Kingdom invaded the Islamic Republic of Iran, a nation which most outsiders believed was an unwarranted target. After almost two years the invasion of the middle east came to a close, with a Terran Empire and allies victory, claiming Iran, Iraq, Afghanistan and Syria as territories of the Empire. This conflict, like the Korean Reunification, used extraorbital corps See: Middle Eastern Campaign Invading America In the past Emperor Joshua had invaded unstable nations, or nations that had committed human rights atrocities. So when he announced to the Imperial Assembly, three days prior to the invasion, that he planned to invade the United States of America, many of the Regents protested his decision. This was the first and only time during the Empires short history that the Emperor came close to being deposed, but when the Emperor was allowed to explain his reasoning, most of the Regents accepted his judgement. Thus on the 21st of September 12,039 the Terran Empire declared war on the United States of America. The President of the United States laughed at the declaration and said let them come. She would later back track on her words when the United States lost almost half of its navy, which was hijacked by the Terran Empire in one of the most stunning strategies in recent history. The invasion of North America proceeded with a land invasion through Mexico and numerous coastal landings. This led to involvement by the People's Republic of China on the side of the Empire and involvement of the French, Germans and Italians on the side of America. All three nations provided soldiers and equipment to the Americans to bolster their defence against the Terran Empire, meanwhile in Europe itself the Germans and French attempted an invasion of the United Kingdom in 12,041. But the United Kingdom repelled the invasion benefiting from the recently recommissioned Maunsell Forts and Guernsey and Jersey which had been secretly fortified. As the French and Germans licked their wounds, the British decided to go on the offensive, and in less than a month they had landed in France, taking the major cities of Abbeville, Caen and Rennes. It is often debated as top why the British were so successful, the simple answer was the technology and aid from the Terran Empire, drop pods being the most notable. In North America the government was faltering as the Terran Empire and the People's Republic of China made significant gains right around America, and by 12,043 the United States was on the brink of collapse. On the 28th of October 12,044 what remained of the United States, South Dakota, Nevada and Wyoming, capitulated. The United States became an Imperial Territory, however Hawaii was granted vassal status, while Alaska was given complete independence, as it had remained isolated from the conflict. Alaska would become the Republic of Alaska, housing the remnants of the United States government which had fled their during the capitulation. As for the Germans, French and Italians, they immediately negotiated peace, and France's territories taken by the British were not returned. On a larger scale the Empire was now more powerful than ever, and many believe that the Russian assassination of the Emperor was an attempt to prevent this very outcome. As for North America itself, the upper class response was one of hatred as the Empire cracked down on corporations, the middle classes who didn't suffer but benefited to an extent, also hated the Empire but mostly due to patriotism, while the lower classes who had benefited most from the invasion, embraced the Empire. Death of the Emperor On the 3rd of October 12,044 HE Emperor Joshua Wright and his wife Empress Anna Musgrove attended the ceremony of a fallen soldier at City Hill in Canberra. At 3:30 pm the event ended and the Emperor and his wife made their way to their vehicle. His wife entered the vehicle first and as the Emperor turned to enter the car, it exploded. He was thrown away from the blast, whilst his wife, an imperial guard and the driver were killed instantly. The Emperor was rushed to hospital, he had had lost a significant portion of his left arm and left foot, he had scorch marks on the rest of his body, and his face was embedded with shrapnel. The doctors stated that he would not make it through the night, so his daughter was rushed in to bid him farewell. As the night progressed his parents had arrived, as had his sister, they also bid him farewell. His final wish was to address the empire on a live broadcast, which he did: Less than an hour later the Emperor passed away with his friends and family around him. The 4th of October became a day of mourning, becoming known as Founder Day, a public holiday for all citizens. On the 5th of October the Emperor's body was taken from the hospital by hearse to the crematorium, accompanied by two units of Imperial Guards, a unit of Imperial Marines and a unit of the Imperial Army. From the crematorium his ashes were taken to the Palace, where his ashes were taken to the Hall of Monarchs where a ceremony followed. The ceremony was attended by the monarchs family, Lords and Ladies of the various territories, leaders of the Terran Alliance and the King of England. Empress Amelia had a few things to say about her fathers death, though she loved him dearly and was deeply saddened by his passing, she wanted to remind people that three others died on that day, her step-mother Anna, Lieutenant Perry and Sergeant Diver of the Imperial Guards. Believing that they should be remembered for their sacrifice as well. The assassination was on the verge of the victory of the United States, and was originally believed to be perpetrated by the remnants of the United States government, however after it was later determined to be perpetrated by the Russian Federation. His assassination did not did not dull the flames of the Empire, instead they raged even hotter and with Amelia Wright ascending the throne, the North American invasion came to a swift and victorious close. Amelia's ascension was seen as premature and many believed it would lead to chaos but the North American invasion was just the first of her successes. She would further her fathers aim at ensuring equality throughout the Empire, and she set the precedence for the first openly homosexual monarch, making her intentions known that she would marry her partner Natalia Summers. The Emperors death did not have the intended effect, and Russia, though never admitting to the assassination, were outraged at the outcome. Ascension of the Empress With her fathers death, sixteen year old Amelia Wright ascended the Throne of Terra in 12,044, becoming the most powerful woman in the world. She vowed to find who was responsible for her fathers death, and was committed to ensuring North America integrated peacefully and successfully with the Empire. But the Empress was met with harsh criticism, typically focusing on her age, gender and most harshly her sexuality, in response the Empire opened multiple slander law suits which would end in prosecution of three tabloid media companies. All three had been warned in the past for not following media policy, none had heeded the warnings and after the prosecution the three tabloids would be dissolved due to financial trouble. North American Integration There was a clear divide in North America after the North American Invasion was over, there were those who supported the Terran Empire, who believed that America would be a better place under Imperial rule, and then there were those who were virulently against Imperial rule, willing to commit acts of violence against Imperialists. When thousands of Americans fled the North American territory, the Empress was able to negotiate with Canada, allowing them to cross through Canada to the Republic of Alaska. The anti-imperialists still outnumbered the supporters, but the Empress' plans were to 'kill them with kindness,' she believed that if America changed for the better the anti-imperialists would change their opinions. The first of the policies enacted in the North American territory were the vast economic changes, Government The Terran Empire is governed by a democratic autocracy, with Empress Amelia at its apex, in a role that grants her near unlimited power to govern the Empire and all its territories. Each territory has a figurehead, an elected lord or lady, who serves as a monitor of a each territory and its regents, they attend state assemblies and uphold the democratic process. Each state inside of a territory is represented by a regent in the Imperial Assembly, who governs alongside the monarch, passing policy and law in each territory and Empire wide. Each regent also heads their own state assembly, which consists of district representatives, and in turn they act as the governor of said state. The Terran Empire is governed from Imperial Assembly in Canberra, and like most governments, it is separated into three branches, executive, legislative and judicial. The executive branch is given the authority to legislate and adjudicate, and consists of the monarch, protector of the realm, territorial lord or lady, imperial ministries and state ministries. Each has a strict guidelines to follow, and not all can legislate nor adjudicate, some serve as monitors and figureheads. The legislative branch is bicameral and is comprised of the Imperial Assembly and 92 State Assemblies. Finally the judicial branch, is comprised of the Imperial Court, State Courts and District Courts. All but justices are appointed by the executive committee, with one appointed by the monarch, though the justice appointed by the monarch can never be elected Chief Imperial Justice. In the Imperial Assembly there are (92) regent seats with (3) vassal seats, and (127) state assemblies. The Terran Empire uses a combination of preferential and compulsory voting, elections for regents are compulsory and occur every two years. Elections for representatives and territorial lords or ladies are preferential, occurring ever three years for both. Though parties do exist, they no longer play a major function in governing politics, however most local elections for representatives involve parties, but very few regents identify with parties, and almost no lords or ladies identify with parties. Pillars of the Empire The Pillars the Australian Empire was founded on maintained in the Terran Empire, these five pillars being the principles of peace, prosperity, freedom, equality and society. The principle of peace focuses on peace inside the Empire, no unnecessary conflicts outside of the empire, and no unnecessary interruptions from the government. The principle of prosperity focuses on employment and industry, wealth for all citizens, and ensuring that all citizens are comfortable and secure. The principle of freedom focuses on the right to speak, think and act as one wants, freedom from physical restraint and freedom from oppression.The principle of equality focuses on being equal in status, rights and opportunities, ensuring that no matter your gender or ethnicity you will be equal. Finally the principle of society focuses on its strength as a binding force, as a guiding force and as a force that helps form many of the other principles. These principles are the focus of the government and it was the Emperor's belief that these principles, and the doctrine of Terranism, that would guide the monarch's that would succeed him. But the principle of society was, in the opinion of the Emperor, the most important principle, and had this to say: In this quote the Emperor referenced governments that sought to pander to 'liberal' groups seeking to limit free speech, action and thought, by instituting laws that prosecute people for their beliefs and ideologies. The Emperor believed that it would be decisions like this that would erode society, that it would be toxic feminism that would erode equality in society, and that it would be corporations who would oppress society, molding it into something they can control and profit from. He also referenced Social Justice Warriors and other such people who often argue on behalf of another group that they perceived are oppressed. Their arguments are poorly researched and poorly articulated, they don't believe in their argument or even the cause. They most commonly argue about misogyny, sexism, cultural appropriation, and certain forms of perceived racism. The Emperor believed that these people were a threat because they were attempting to change society in a way that would limit free speech and even thought. The Emperor also believed that society itself was troubled, and that if onlookers, self preservation, conflict and ignorance continued inside of society, it would fall to chaos. Admittance Nations can request admittance into the Empire, becoming a territory or vassal, usually dependent on their level of freedom and equality, and other factors. The Imperial Assembly is responsible for admitting members into the Empire, where a representative of said nation requests admittance. They must provide their reasoning and present certain demographics and they must be willing to adopt the Terran Empires policies, on which the regents, monarch and lord protector shall debate. Imperial Agencies and Corporations The Terran Empire has seven major agencies, these are the Terran Space Agency, the Terran Empire Intelligence Agency, the Terran Empire National Security Agency, the Imperial Veterans Affairs Agency, the Imperial Health and Safety Agency, Imperial Quality Control Agency and the Imperial Aid and Reconstruction Agency. The Terran Empire has nine major corporations, these are the Imperial News Corporation, Terran Telecom, Imperial Motor Company, Terran Transportation, Terran Energy, Terran Water Criminal Punishment The Terran Empire, since its inception, has fought hard to create a justice system that is transparent, infallible and just. The Emperor stated that one of the reasons he led a revolution was to drastically alter the justice system, and with the formation of the Australian Empire he drastically overhauled it. Today we see the product of that overhaul in the Terran Empire, but it still causes much controversy to this day. Less than a month after the revolution ended and the Australian Empire was formed, Emperor Joshua announced a drastic overhaul to the justice system, this overhaul would include the classification of crimes into five categories with corresponding punishments, justices would become more transparent, rehabilitation schemes would be introduced, execution would be reintroduced, a regulation officer would join both the defence and prosecution and lawyers would always be state appointed from a law firm. Rehabilitation has become a major theme in the justice system, instituting programs to rehabilitate drug users, dealers and farmers, abusers, vandals, and much more. Execution was also reintroduced right across the empire, which aims to deter by executing criminals from 12,018 onward as well reexamining previous cases of category one crimes. This reexamination continues to be carried out by a team of fifteen individuals, these individuals are six lawyers, four police representatives, two justices (one state and one imperial) and three civilians with relevant degrees. Any individual found guilty of one of these crimes may face execution, often dependent on the severity, whether they were a repeat offender and whether they served adequate time. A regulation officer is an individual that joins both the defence and prosecution to ensure regulations are being followed, evidence is not being created or hidden and ensure no always are being broke by either side. This is an attempt to prevent individuals from abusing the justice system. Finally all lawyers are state appointed, this prevents inequality in the court room. Law firms still exist and are paid for by the state and individual, dependent on income as to how it is weighted, but lawyers are not hired by the individual. The Empire The Terran Empire consists of twenty one territories, seven vassals and four off world colonies. It is governed from Canberra, Australia, which is one of the smallest cities in the empire. Territories are governed directly, vassals are guided by the Empire, but governed independently, and off-world colonies are governed semi-directly. Territories Imperial territories are former independent countries directly governed by the empire, it is their regents that form the Imperial Assembly and in turn legislate for said territory. Vassals Vassals are independent states inside of the Terran Empire. They are granted semi-independent governance, meaning they can form their own democratic government, led by a prime minister or president, but are restricted by executive, legislative and judicial guidelines. These guidelines ensure that the democratic process remains democratic and that the vassal does not violate the Imperial Constitution. They send a vassal representatives to the Imperial Assembly. Off World Colonies Off world colonies are semi-independent states governed by the empire, but granted independence in most executive decisions. Relations The Terran Empire maintains strong relations with the People's Republic of China, Republic of India, the Netherlands, the United Mexican States, Norway, Canada and Japan. All but Japan are members of the Terran Alliance, which is an economic and security alliance, designed to ensure mutual prosperity and defence. The Terran Empire also has a strong relationship with the Baltic Community and a trade deal with the Mediterranean Security Council. The European Union, which includes Russia, France and Germany, the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia and the Republic of Alaska are the most vocal opponents of the Empire, refusing all trade and regularly engaging in posturing towards the Empire. Infrastructure Hypertransit In 12,022 the Emperor and Imperial Ministry for Infrastructure announced their plan to construct a hyperloop system in Australia, calling it the Australian Hypertransit. It would be a figure eight shape with two tubes running parallel. Significant portions will be underground, with areas only above ground where necessary. The hypertransit system would connect most major cities, and even moderately sized towns, though some cities required further transport. To begin with eight stations would be constructed, these stations would be located near Perth, Adelaide, Canberra/Sydney, Brisbane, Townsville/Mackay, two stations that allow for train or bus transfers to Melbourne and Darwin, and one station in the north of Western Australia near Broome. Additional stations could be constructed as needed. All materials were to be sourced from the empire, prompting iron ore to be refined in Australia, with other raw minerals and ores imported to Australia. This project would take four years, with completion in 12,026. Terran Empire Armed Forces The Terran Empire Armed Forces are comprised of six branches, four planetary branches the Terran Empire Army (TEA), the Terran Empire Navy (TEN), the Terran Empire AirForce (TEAF) and the Terran Empire Imperial Guard (TEIG) and two space branches the Terran Empire Space Navy (TESN) and the Terran Empire Extraorbital Corps (TEEC). It numbers almost 1.3 million personnel (including reservists), and is controlled by the Imperial Ministry of Security, chaired by the Imperial Minister of Security. The Terran Empire Armed Forces are tasked with defending the empire, promoting global security interests and providing aid to the Empires allies. See: Terran Empire Armed Forces Economy Capitalism as we know it could not successfully operate under a democratic autocracy, a new economic system would maintain the capitalist characteristics of corporate reinvesting, private property, wage labour, voluntary exchange, a price system, competitive markets and private property, and introduce the characteristics of wealth distribution, a universal basic income, a religious tax, carbon tax and a consumption tax. Economic Terranism encourages profit and competitiveness to encourage societal and technological advancement, but also seeks to distribute wealth, through corporate reinvestment in local communities and businesses, introducing a universal basic income for the less fortunate, the retired and those who have put their lives on their line for the nation. Economic Terranism also seeks to eliminate the basis of tax in capitalism and introduce three replacements, religious organisations (formerly institutions) shall be taxed on property and income, corporations will be taxed on the carbon content of fossil fuels and payroll and income tax shall be eliminated completely, for corporations and citizens alike (excluding religious organisations), and consumption tax shall be its replacement, protecting lower income spenders and discouraging reckless spending. Corporations will be taxed on their income for a year if they fail to successfully reinvest in local communities and businesses or if they reinvest in foreign businesses before. They shall be given three chances, after that they shall be permanently taxed on their income. The Terran Empire's economy boasted the highest GDP which constitutes more than 52% of the gross world product. The Terran Empire imports far less than the nations that form it once did, boasting almost complete independence in food production, metal and plastic production and most medicines. The Terran Empire imports primarily luxury goods, clothing and more. While it exports cars and vehicle parts, sustainable technology (including parts), helium 3, iron, aluminium, and steel, liquid natural gas, sulfur, phosphates, and salt. Income in the Empire ranks among the highest in the world, boasting less than 6% poverty across its territories and having the most equally distributed wealth in the world, with less than 3% of people possessing a little under 26% of the nations wealth. Demographics A census of the entire Terran Empire is taken every ten years, which is carried out by the Imperial Bureau of Statistics. In the 12,020 census the Australian Empire had an approximate population of 29 Million, in the 12,030 census the Terran Empire had a population of approximately 742,320,000, and finally in the 12,040 census, the population of the empire is approximately 1.7 billion. Culture The Terran Empire has a vast array of cultures within its borders, which in turn means a large number of ethnicities ranging from Irish and Scottish to Kurdish and Arab. The large number of cultures and ethnicities, has in the past resulted in conflict, and though conflict has not entirely ceased since the formation of the Terran Empire, it has drastically reduced. The Emperor also clarified that race was reserved to only differentiate between humans and aliens, or if colonists on Mars or Luna develop significantly different makeup, and not to differentiate between the colour of skin or cultural practices. In the Terran Empire loyalty to the monarch and the lords or ladies of each territory has become important to most if not all citizens. Much of this has maintained from loyalty to British royal family, but is also largely in part due to Joshua's benevolent rule which has continued with Amelia. Emperor Joshua has truly lived up to the imperial motto, bringing peace, prosperity and freedom to the empire, but he has also brought equality, advancement, and so much more. Imperial Traditions and Practices The formation of the Terran Empire also brought with it traditions and practices unique to the Empire as a whole as well as to specific territories of the Empire. On Luna the tradition of watching the sun set, and preparing for a night of almost 23 hours, developed. Most colonists celebrate with a meal or drink, watching as the sun sets. On Mars, colonists celebrate the changing of the miners, a tradition which celebrates the return of the asteroid miners who have often spent three weeks mining on asteroids. For an evening after the miners return, colonists celebrate the safe return of their colleagues and loved ones. On both Mars and Luna, when a colonist dies due to accident or other incident on said territory, they are honoured by all its citizens, in a day of mourning. They are remembered for their sacrifice to the colony and receive a personal message from the monarch and protector of the realm, as well as the respective territorial lord or lady. Knighthood Knighthood in the Terran Empire has drastically changed, divided into three categories of knighthood, it plays a far more active role in Imperial society. There are three categories of knighthood, a general knighthood, a Territorial Knight and an Unparagoned Knight. See: Knighthood Wars and Conflicts See Conflicts Flags and Symbols Category:Empire Category:Australia Category:World Category:Democratic Autocracy Category:Monarchy Category:Democracy Category:Autocracy Category:Government Category:History Category:Expansion Category:Culture Category:Cities Category:Territories